A Wolf's Worst Time
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang is stuck in a time paradox and the only thing that can stop it is the death of a loved one. But who will it be?
1. And so it begins

A Wolf's Worst Time (1)

It was a beautiful day in Jasper. There was nothing to complain. The hunters were gone and the creature was dead. Everything was peaceful… almost.

"Man, it's a beautiful day!" Aaron said to himself. "I think I'll meet up with the gang today to see how they're doing." As he walked along the forest, he sniffed some flowers and gave a contented sigh.

He came across the river where he saw a familiar face. It was Humphrey. As he came close, he saw he was talking to Kate. Humphrey noticed him approaching."

"Hey, Aaron. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Aaron said, shrugging.

"'Nothing much'? You're a scientist and immortal. How can you not have anything going on?"

"I don't know. Some days are like that."

"Yeah," Kate started. "Especially when you're not immortal."

"Ha, Ha! Sorry about Kate. She can be skeptical sometimes."

"I see." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Yeah. So, are you thirsty? We have water and blueberry juice."

"I'll just have the usual."

"What's your poison, bro-lisimo?" Humphrey joked.

"Funny you should ask." Aaron said as he pulled out a funny looking bottle labeled 'poison'. He took a sip and smacked his lips. "Ah, delicious. Being immortal is the only thing with any kind of kick."

"That's so cool!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Yeah, even though it's not real poison." Kate said with a sneer.

"Okay, if it's not real poison, then drink it." As he said that, he handed her the bottle.

"No!"

"Ha, Ha! You can't!"

"Yeah, because it has your spit on it." Aaron looked at the bottle.

"Oh. No matter. I'll just get some more." And with that he left. But then he turned and spoke to Kate. "You were right Kate! I tasted it, it's not poison. It's… well, never mind!" He then left.

"There is really something wrong with that wolf." Kate said.

"Yeah, but he's fun to hang out with. I wish a day like this would never end." As Humphrey said that he looked up. It's just so… awesome." And then he ended with a sigh and went on with his day.


	2. DeJaveu

A Wolf's Worst Time (2)

Humphrey woke up with the sun shining in his den. As he yawned and rubbed his eyes, he saw it was a beautiful day.

"Wow, it's nice outside." Humphrey thought. He walked out of the den and to Kate's. He saw the family eating caribou. But something troubled Humphrey.

"Hmm, that's strange. Didn't they eat most of that caribou yesterday? It looks exactly like how Kate caught it." He just shrugged it off. "Maybe it's a new catch." He walked towards them and greeted them.

"Oh, Humphrey! Why don't you have some caribou? There's plenty to go around." Winston said with a smile.

"Sure." Humphrey walked towards them and tore in the flesh. "This is great! Where did you get it?" He said with a mouthful.

"It was over at the northern part of Jasper. And the funny thing is that this is one of two of the last ones of its kind. You'll never find a caribou like this again!" Eve said.

"Wait? I thought we caught these yesterday. Shouldn't it have been extinct already?" Humphrey asked. The others gave confused looks.

"We thought they did. Luckily, we found more."

"Wired. I could've sworn…" Humphrey's thoughts trailed off until kate spoke up.

"Humphrey?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Want to go to the river for a bit?"

"Weren't we just there yesterday?" Kate looked at him in confusion.

"I… I think we were. But you know, it's such a beautiful day."

"Oh, um…. Okay."

"Great! We'll meet after we're finished with the caribou." And finished they did. But Humphrey had a face of confusion. This was the exact morning as yesterday.

He tried to take his mind off it, but confusion followed him where he met Aaron. Ah, good, old Aaron. Maybe he can take his mind off this.

"Hey, Aaron! What's up?"

"Nothing much." Aaron said shrugging.

"'Nothing much'? You're a scientist and immortal. How can you not have anything going on?"

"I don't know. Some… some…" Aaron trailed off.

"Some what?" Kate asked.

"Sorry. It feels like de-ja-veu. But anyway, there's nothing going on."

"Yeah," Kate started. "Especially when you're not…. Immortal…" Now Kate had the case of de-ja-veu.

"Strange. It feels like I just said that."

"I've been having the same feeling." Humphrey said. "I think we need some time alone. Maybe that will clear stuff up."

"Great idea." Aaron said. "Besides, I got to go back and grab some poison so I can show Kate that I'm really immortal. Later!" And with that, he left.

"There is something really wrong with that wolf." Kate said.

"Yeah, but he's fun to hang out with. I wish a day like this would never end." Humphrey ended with a sigh and continued with the day.


	3. Time Warp

A Wolf's Worst Time (3)

"Man, it's a beautiful day outside" Aaron said to himself. "I think I'll meet up with the gang today." As he walked along, he sniffed some flowers and gave a contented sigh then followed by a confused look.

"Strange. It feels like I already sniffed these flowers yesterday." He looked around in confusion. "I remember these flowers exactly because they're the only ones that are near my den."

He shrugged nonchalantly and left. He then proceeded to go by the river were he saw a familiar face. It was Humphrey.

"Hey, Aaron! What's…up…" He started to trail off. "Didn't I say that already?"

"You did." Kate said. "And Aaron went…"

"Nothing much…"

"'Nothing much'? It feels like de-ja-veu. Why is that?"

"I don't know? Some days are… like… that…"

"That's the same thing you said yesterday!" Kate exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. It feels like we're in some kind of loop." Humphrey said.

"I think I know what will help." Aaron said.

"What?"

"This." As he said that, he pulled out a bottle of poison and drank some. He smacked his lips. "Delicious. Being immortal has some kind of kick to it."

"That didn't help us! Only you for some reason! And besides, didn't you already drink some poison and say that line?"

"Well, yeah. I think so. But, um, I'm confused. I only know that this isn't poison…"

"We have to find what's going on." Kate said.

"Wait. I got it!" Aaron exclaimed. "What was that thing you said before Humphrey?"

"Didn't you already drink some poison?"

"No. Before that."

"Goo-goo gaga?"

"Too far back."

"I think we're in a loop?"

"That's it! Maybe I can try and find what and how this de-ja-veu thing is happing. I'm going to my den and find something for this. And also, I'm out of poison. Later!" And with that, he left.

"I hope he gets back soon." Humphrey said.

"Don't worry Humphrey. Aaron will help." She then nuzzled his neck.

"Thanks. You're always there to calm me down when I have a panic attack." And with that, they left to their repeated lives.


	4. Bad News

A Wolf's Worst Time (4)

"Where's Aaron?" Humphrey said panicking.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here." Kate said, reassuring him.

"It's been five days! I believe he Aaron has forgotten already. I can't keep eating the same caribou over and over again."

"I know. My parents, sister, and Garth seem oblivious to it. But we have to pull through it."

"'Pull through it'? I've been saying that it's a beautiful day for a week now and no one seems to notice but us."

"Humphrey, I'm sure Aaron will be back with an answer. You just have to calm down." Kate said. Humphrey sighed.

"I… I guess you're right. I'm sorry I got paranoid."

"It's okay." Kate said giggling then nuzzling his neck. He was lucky to have a mate like her. As they were going through their repeated day, Humphrey felt his mind was about to snap. They went to Kate's den where they chatted with Winston and Eve.

"…and that's how I got this scar." Eve said motioning towards her tail. They looked at her in shock.

"That's- that's a g-great story, honey." Winston stuttered.

"Thank you. Oh! I almost forgot to bring out the lunch." Eve said walking to another room.

"I'll help you." Winston said following her. As they left, Humphrey spoke up.

"My head is going to explode if she keeps telling me that story!"

"Don't worry Humphrey."

"Why is it that she always has to be creepy?"

"Not always."

"Always! She gives everyone the creeps."

"It's only a story about scars. Every wolf gets one. Soon, when they…" Humphrey covered his ears.

"Uh-uh! I'm not listening. La-la-la…"

"Stop it Humphrey!"

"Well, don't tell me how it ends!" Just then, Aaron burst through the den.

"Thank God! Where have you been?" Humphrey said.

"You'll never believe what I found."

"What?"

"I found that the only way to stop this time loop is…" Aaron hesitated.

"What?"

"…the death of a love one…" Humphrey and Kate gasped.

"No. It can't be. There has to be another way."

"No there isn't. I mean, I can volunteer but I don't know if that would work since I'm immortal." The gang looked in horror.

"Is everything alright in here?" Eve interrupted. The gang quickly jolted in surprise.

"E-everything is f-fine." Humphrey stuttered.

"Okay, then let's eat." The gang looked in displeasure. How would they tell then? They thought it over the caribou when suddenly Humphrey felt sick.

"Is something wrong, Humphrey?" Winston asked.

"No, I have a headache and… and…" He fell to the floor. The rest quickly sprung towards him.

"What happened?" Kate exclaimed.

"He just fainted."

"He didn't faint." Aaron said checking his pulse. "He's dead."


	5. Waking the dead

A Wolf's Worst Time (5)

Everyone looked in horror. Humphrey was dead. They couldn't believe it.

"How can he be dead?" Kate exclaimed at Aaron on the verge of tears.

"Well… if I tell you, you'll just hate me or possibly kick me out of the pack."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. He could've had a heart attack or a heat stroke."

"Well…" Aaron hesitated. The gang looked at him in horror and shock.

"Did you… have something to do with his death?" Kate said fearfully.

"Look, it's not like I wanted to but I had no choice." And just then, Eve sprang forward and grabbed Aaron by the neck.

"You better have a good reason for killing my daughters mate!" She said with her teeth clenched.

"Mom! Stop!" Kate exclaimed. "Killing him won't help!"

"If I kill him the right way it will." Eve said still choking the life out of Aaron. Then Winston and Kate had to restrain her. It took awhile, but they did it.

"Okay, now that we handled with Eve, tell us why you killed Humphrey." Winston said.

"He's a murderer!" Eve shouted.

"Now honey, relax. Go on."

"Well…" Aaron started and told them the whole story. Winston and Eve looked in shock. They didn't know that they were in a time loop.

"So basically, I poisoned a part of the Caribou that Humphrey was eating and waited."

"So… he's dead forever…" Kate said solemnly.

"Oh God no. he's only dead for 24 hours. He'll wake up. But in the mean time, you might want to fro-breeze him every hour so he won't smell." Aaron said, waving his paw side to side near his nose.

"So, if Humphrey stays dead for 24 hours, the time loop will stop."

"Yep. Until midnight, he'll stay dead." Aaron said and so they went on with their repeated day. Each passing hour, they grew tired and nodded off. First, Winston. Then Eve and Aaron. Kate's eyelids felt heavy. She wanted to go to sleep but didn't want to miss Humphrey's awakening.

"I think I can sleep for a few minutes." Kate thought and so she did. But for the whole night. When she woke up, Humphrey was gone.

"What the-" Kate started.

"Good morning Kate!" A voice popped up startling Kate. It was Humphrey. Kate's startle woke up the others who were also surprised.

"You're alive!" Kate exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too. I thought I was dead."

"Yeah, about that…" Aaron started. "I sort of… killed you."

"What!"

"Now, now, Humphrey! Look! It's not a beautiful day any more, which is ad, but, I only did that to save us." Humphrey sighed.

"Yeah. I guess you saved us. God, this has been a wolf's worst time."

"I know right."

"Well, come on! Let's enjoy our non-beautiful day!" Aaron said. And with that, they did.


End file.
